


Spin Cycle

by snatt, SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is terrible at people, Failwolf, Laundromat AU, M/M, POV Derek, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snatt/pseuds/snatt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Стайлз забывает свою красную толстовку в стиральной машине, и все вещи Дерека становятся розовыми.Романтическая комедия.





	Spin Cycle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spin Cycle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/683502) by [ladyblahblah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyblahblah/pseuds/ladyblahblah). 



> Все права на перевод принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

В четверг, когда стрелки часов вот-вот готовы завершить третий час дня, Дерек стоит посреди прачечной, держа в руках пару своих боксеров. Боксеров, которые были гораздо менее розовыми до того, как он отправил их в стиральную машину.

Это был не самый лучший его день.

Виновником, найденным на самом дне машины, похороненным под кипой белья и носков (которые теперь все без исключения были розовыми, ведь это был цикл для белых вещей, чёрт возьми), являлась толстовка, которая была ярко-красная и совершенно точно не принадлежала Дереку.

– Вот дерьмо.

Он слышит чей-то сдавленный смех и оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на парня, который уже был в комнате и стоял возле сушильных аппаратов, когда Дерек только пришёл. И хотя его глаза были будто с ужасом широко распахнуты, ему едва ли удаётся скрыть улыбку поднесённой к губам рукой. На нём надета простая футболка с логотипом местного колледжа, а кожу на его лице покрывает румянец такого же оттенка, какой приобрела одежда Дерека.

– Мне так… О, боже, прости, это… Это моя, – он неуверенно протягивает руку, словно опасаясь, что Дерек может в любой момент наброситься на него, но всё же забирает свою кофту. В это же мгновение на пол между ними, издавая мокрый, хлюпающий звук, падает пара розовых боксеров.

– Чёрт… Это я… Должно быть, я не заметил, что она осталась внутри. Мне очень жаль.

– Мне следовало проверить барабан, прежде чем загрузить туда свои вещи, – слегка хриплым голосом отвечает Дерек. Он буквально чувствует, как начинает краснеть, поэтому он быстро наклоняется, чтобы поднять с пола свои боксеры и вернуть их к остальной постиранной одежде. – Оба виноваты.

– Ага, но… Это не мои вещи испортились. И вообще, очень странно: я стирал её раньше, она никогда…

– Горячая вода, – говорит Дерек сквозь зубы, продолжая доставать из машины то, что осталось от его одежды.

– Ну да, конечно, – парень кивает, пожалуй, слишком часто и активно, будто всё ещё пытаясь подавить нервный смех. – В любом случае, мне очень жаль. Прости.

– Это нижнее бельё, – Дерек с очевидно излишней силой закрывает дверцу стиральной машины. – Всё равно его никто не увидит.

Он понимает смысл своих слов слишком поздно для того, чтобы никогда их не произносить. Глаза Красной Толстовки снова удивлённо расширяются, а рот слегка приоткрывается, и Дерек точно счёл бы это привлекательным, если бы его мысли не были заняты мольбами о том, чтобы он мог просто раствориться в воздухе в данный момент. Он быстро разворачивается, поднимает корзину, наполненную аккуратно сложенными чистыми вещами, и спешит как можно быстрее покинуть эту прачечную.

По дороге домой он заходит в магазин, чтобы купить новое бельё.

***

Дерек избегает похода в прачечную в течение двух следующих недель, до тех пор, пока ему всё же не приходится признать, что покупка нижнего белья дважды в месяц – это слишком. Да, у него был неловкий разговор, но это не конец света. Дерек чувствует себя идиотом, беспокоясь из-за таких пустяков. Кроме того, наверняка, Красная Толстовка даже не появляется там.

Кроме пожилой женщины, которая сворачивает простыни с пугающе безупречной выверенностью, в прачечной никого нет. Но Дерек всё равно трижды проверяет стиральную машину, прежде чем загрузить в неё свои вещи.

Вся одежда в абсолютном порядке, когда Дерек загружает её в сушилку. И хотя он чувствует, что всё проходит подозрительно слишком хорошо, он всё равно удивляется, когда входная дверь открывается, и его глаза улавливают знакомый красный оттенок. Он не хочет смотреть, однако, словно не в силах контролировать себя, всё же поднимает взгляд и видит прекрасную, вдохновлённую улыбку и два стаканчика кофе, зажатых в протянутых к нему руках. Сегодня Красная Толстовка в очках, на нём надета футболка с выцветшим логотипом Бэтмена, а за плечами виднеется рюкзак.

– Ты, – произносит Дерек, уставившись на яркую худи так, будто он способен воспламенять взглядом.

– Ага! Это я, – он подходит ближе, всё ещё держа кофе перед собой, словно защищаясь. – Я, эм… Думал, что ты можешь не запомнить меня, но наверняка запомнишь толстовку. Такие вещи, они... Остаются в памяти.

– Я тебя запомнил.

– Оу. Это хорошо. Я… Я хотел бы ещё раз извиниться. За тот случай с твоим бельём, – он снова краснеет под пристальным взглядом Дерека, но всё равно продолжает. – Я подумал, что мог бы угостить тебя кофе, чтобы загладить свою вину, поэтому вот, эм, – один из стаканчиков опускается на крышку стиральной машины; движения парня как-то излишне осторожны и аккуратны, как будто он принёс не кофе, а колбу с нитроглицерином. – Это тебе. Если ты, конечно, захочешь.

– Как ты узнал, что я здесь? – не в силах сдержаться спрашивает Дерек, замечая, как в этот момент парень слегка опускает плечи, словно расстраиваясь.

– Увидел твою машину на парковке, – Красная Толстовка подмигивает, и лишь затем добавляет. – Это прозвучало как слова сталкера, да? Просто я запомнил её ещё в тот раз, когда ты уб… Когда ты ушёл из прачечной, а мой отец полицейский, поэтому я привык подмечать такие детали. Сегодня я проезжал мимо и не знал, будет ли у меня ещё когда-нибудь шанс, чтобы извиниться, ведь ты не пришёл сюда на прошлой неделе. А я правда хотел попросить прощения. За ту историю с твоим бельём. И теперь ещё за то, что, должно быть, выгляжу как сумасшедший. Наверное, мне стоило принести ещё и выпечку.

– Нет, не стоило, – Дерек отвечает, но в тот же миг чувствует, как буквально слышит недовольный голос Лоры, которая укоряет его за то, что он опять пытается закрыться и оттолкнуть от себя любого, кто сделает даже минимальную попытку приблизиться. Он тяжело вздыхает. – Спасибо.

Дерек откладывает свою книгу и берёт в руки стакан. Красная Толстовка улыбается, и всё вокруг словно озаряет светом.

– Я не знал, как ты любишь… Кофе, в смысле. Конечно, ты выглядишь как один из «я-пью-только-чёрный» парней, но никогда не угадаешь наверняка, так что, – парень запускает свою руку в карман толстовки, и через секунду она появляется вновь с огромным количеством пакетиков с сахаром и маленьких баночек со сливками.

– Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты очень странный? – Дерек спрашивает, но всё равно берёт три упаковки сливок.

– Вообще-то, да. Но я собираюсь стать ещё более странным буквально через секунду, ты только подожди, – он тоже ставит свой стакан на крышку стиральной машины, а затем снимает с плеч рюкзак. – На самом деле, кофе – это импровизация. Всё это время я хотел отдать тебе кое-что другое.

Когда парень достаёт бутылку отбеливателя, Дерек больше не может сдерживаться. Он чувствует, как его губы сами расплываются в улыбке, и он опускает взгляд на кофе, который всё ещё держит в руках, тихо смеясь. Когда, спустя мгновение, он снова поднимает глаза, Красная Толстовка улыбается ему в ответ, и он чертовски доволен собой.

– Кстати, меня зовут Стайлз Стилински.

***

Дерек не использует отбеливатель. Он надевает розовые боксеры в те дни, когда ему необходимо напомнить самому себе, что несмотря ни на какие невзгоды, которые может приготовить будущее, он уже пережил самый худший период в своей жизни.

***

– Мне просто необходимо было сбежать оттуда, – говорит Стайлз, отправляя в рот целую горсть картофеля фри и затем очень интенсивно его пережёвывая, чтобы вновь обрести возможность что-то сказать. – Не пойми меня неправильно, я люблю его. Он мой лучший друг. Но, поверь, самый детализированный в мире план о том, как кто-то собирается сделать предложение своей второй половинке в абсолютно крутом ресторане, – это последнее, что тебе хочется слышать, когда в День святого Валентина ты остаёшься один. Да и потом, серьёзно? Кто вообще делает предложение в День святого Валентина?

– Вероятно, Скотт, – Дерек никогда его не встречал, но, судя по рассказам Стайлза, это было совершенно точно в его духе. – Думаешь, она согласится?

– Точно, – Стайлз не сомневается ни минуты. – Я видел, как она рассматривала свадебные журналы каждый раз, как мы отправлялись все вместе по магазинам, и думала, что Скотт не замечает. И я так счастлив за них. Но я просто не хочу, чтобы меня тыкали носом в моё жалкое одиночество в этот день. По крайней мере, не больше, чем это происходит сегодня и без того.

– И поэтому ты решил провести День святого Валентина здесь. В прачечной, – Дерек вопросительно поднимает брови, а затем достаёт другое полотенце, которое так же аккуратно складывает. – Невероятный выбор.

– Эй, помолчи, – Стайлз вытирает пальцы о салфетку и делает глоток газировки. – Не то я снова сделаю все твои вещи розовыми в честь праздника.

– Только попробуй, и я залью отбеливателем твою футболку с Бэтменом.

– Оу, чувак, – Стайлз наигранно хватается за сердце, будто его ранили. – Это удар ниже пояса.

– Тогда не прикасайся к моей одежде.

– Что? Не-ет. Слишком просто, – стиральная машина с вещами Стайлза заканчивает свой цикл и начинает характерно пищать, но парень даже не обращает на это внимание. – Ты не можешь просто так сдаться, Дерек; придётся немного побороться.

– Я подумал, – Дерек хмурится, опуская взгляд на остальное своё постиранное бельё. – Если у тебя всё равно нет никаких планов после этого последнего цикла, может быть, ты хочешь поужинать? Со мной.

– Ты же понимаешь, что только что видел, как я заедаю свои чувства тройной порцией картошечки, правда?

На самом деле, нет.

– Конечно. Но если тебе захочется еды, которая будет хоть немного полезна…

– Подожди, ты что, приглашаешь меня на свидание?

– Я… – просто попытайся, Дерек, – слова словно мантра бесконечным гулом повторяются в его голове, однако он всё равно отрицательно качает головой, возвращаясь к привычному отступлению. – Неважно, это не…

– Эй, постой. Подожди, – Дерек чувствует, как рука хватается за край его футболки, не давая ему отстраниться. Стайлз притягивает его к себе всё ближе, пока Дерек не оказывается прямо перед ним. Глаза парня раскрыты широко и наполнены светом, а его ладонь посылает по телу приятное тепло, даже несмотря на то, что в прачечной и так довольно жарко. – Давай вернёмся к той части, где ты приглашаешь меня на ужин в День святого Валентина? Потому что меня очень заинтересовало это предложение.

– Ты такой нелепый, – Дерек выдыхает и едва заметно подаётся вперёд, навстречу ласковым касаниям руки, невесомо поглаживающей его талию.

– Ага.

– Несносный.

– И это тоже.

– Не знаешь, когда нужно просто замолчать.

– Ты мог бы попробовать заставить меня з…

Губы Стайлза обветрены и немного грубые; солёные, слегка острые и с привкусом лимона и лайма от газировки, но они так идеально раскрываются для Дерека. Он мягко, нетерпеливо выдыхает, и Дерек чувствует, как этот поцелуй наполняет его теплом и нежностью; чем-то, чего ему так не хватало. Когда он слегка отстраняется, он не может найти в себе силы, чтобы выпустить Стайлза из объятий. Парень широко, счастливо улыбается.

– Ты когда-нибудь её снимаешь? – он спрашивает, проводя пальцами по мягкой ткани толстовки.

– Бывает. Хотя эта толстовка очень ценна и дорога мне! И как раз напомнила о том, о чём я хотел спросить, эм… Твоё бельё так и осталось розовым?

Как бы Дерек ни старался, он никогда не смог бы устоять перед такой вызывающей фразой, произнесённой Стайлзом.

– Почему бы тебе самому не выяснить это? – Дерек задаёт вопрос и притягивает Стайлза ещё ближе к себе.

– Это… – голос парня слегка срывается. – Это определённо то, чем мне хотелось бы заняться, – он отвечает, но Дерек, улыбаясь, уже увлекает его в их второй поцелуй.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
